


Date Night

by Alex_Jay2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Harry, Collars, Community: collarkink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/F, Gay Draco Malfoy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, POV Harry Potter, Sex, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Jay2000/pseuds/Alex_Jay2000
Summary: Harry has been living in the muggle world for years, living an easy routine. Easy, until his boss insists on setting him up for a date with some guy her sister works with.It's infuriating, but her description definitely gets him interested."Tall, blond, fit as hell. He likes a man on the broader side, who doesn't mind being fucked into a mattress."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

Harry loved Jenna, he really did, but she came up with some absolutely shitty ideas.

Like now, when all the staff are huddled in the office, brewing coffee, watching lightning in the distance.

"So," Sophie says, leaving forwards in her chair. "No nature ramble?"

Harry cracks a smile, shooting a glance at Jenna. His boss takes it well, shaking her head and telling the newest member of the team to fuck off.

It was a strange series of events that had put Harry Potter, 23, in the cramped office of the local daycare centre.

After the war, when all the trials had finished and Harry didn't have to attend any more official ceremonies, he disappeared. Left a letter on Kingsley's desk, informing him he was officially leaving the magical world and vanished.

It wasn't like he had much to take. New charms had been put on Number 12, so even those who'd been there in the war couldn't find it, and Harry was quite content living a muggle life.

The only one who knew where he could be found was Andromeda since he'd insisted on being an active part of Teddy's life.

Really, it was Teddy's fault he was here.

Andromeda had been sick, leaving the boy in Harry's care, and Harry had been on his way to a job interview.

It had been the first daycare Harry could find, a ten-minute walk from home, and they'd been more than happy to take the giggling boy for an afternoon.

Harry had flunked his interview but somehow ended up with a job at the daycare.

Magical Mornings Daycare. Harry couldn't help feeling like it was an inside joke.

"The ramble would have been amazing, and you know it."

"Except for every weather report for the last two weeks, telling you a storm was blowing in this week."

Jenna turned her back to Sophie, glaring at the window. She probably blamed the storm for ruining her plans.

"That's the last call," Maria announces, putting the phone down and reclining in her chair. "Everyone's happy we're not open today, obvious reasons, and they know we're not opening tomorrow. We'll call again Sunday if we're going to be shut next week. Happy?"

Jenna hummed, absentmindedly picking at the skin around her nails.

"So, Harry, how's life?"

Now it was all on him. The four of them were normally really good at not asking Harry about his life, but the storm seemed to have changed their mind.

"Its life. I've got Teddy again next week. We're going to one of the museums."

"Boring," Sophie muttered, turning her attention to the homework she'd brought with her.

"What about men?" Jo asks, strutting into the office with a large cardboard box.

"Forget men, why do you have records? We're not updating them again, are we?"

Jo simply smiled at Maria, turning the box upside down and pouring her secret stash all over Harry's desk.

"Jo, I don't think I tell you enough, but I love you."

"Fuck off, Jen. Dig in, might as well if we're stuck here."

"So, Potter." Jenna insisted, perching on his desk and sorting through the sweets. "Any hot men shagging you senseless?"

Harry swore under his breath, choking on a toffee. He settled for glaring at her.

"I'll take that as a no. We can fix that," she insists. Harry noticed the other girls all lifted their heads, nodding enthusiastically.

"My sister works with someone your type," Jenna continues, finally choosing a sherbet dip lolly. "Tall, blond, fit as hell. Once, when they went out for drinks, he said he likes a man on the broader side, who doesn't mind being fucked into a mattress."

Harry swore. He may have survived numerous near-death experiences, but this conversation would kill him. He'd die choking on a toffee.

Although it definitely sounded like his type.

"You know, I think I'm going to set you up." Here she went. "I'll call my sister, get her to send this hunk over to pick you up for a date. Not today, of course. Next week. You free Friday?"

"I'm having Teddy over the weekend," he reminded her, hoping she'd drop it.

"What about Wednesday?" Sophie. Traitorous little- "I'll swap our shifts, so you can have Thursday off. To... recover."

Harry sunk into his desk chair, throwing his hands over his face.

"Great! I'll call Kay, get her to sort things her side."

Harry loved Jenna, he really did. And if she managed to get him laid? Well, he'd buy her all the sherbet she could ask for.

***

The rains had finished in the early hours of Saturday, leaving the streets damp when Harry caught the tube into the city.

The date was on. A tall, handsome blond was going to pick him up from work on Wednesday - precisely six-fifteen, Jenna had assured - and he wanted to make a good impression.

He struggled to remember the last time he'd gone a date. Must have been six months ago, with a cute redhead from the bakery three doors down. That hadn't ended well, considering both men has made it all the way to the bedroom before realising they both preferred taking it.

Hardy hadn't shown his face in the bakery since, sending Sophie on the Friday cake run instead.

And even that failure of a date was with someone he knew. This was a complete stranger. Harry wondered, briefly, if he'd ask too many questions about his scars.

Best not to fret. There was no guarantee they'd even get on.

It had been far too long since Harry had dated someone - even longer since he'd had the confidence for a one night stand - and the idea of the blond was getting his blood boiling.

Getting off the tube, Harry made his way through the shops, looking for something just right.

A window display caught his eye. Everything in the store looked to be skintight - even the jumpers.

Harry wandered inside, browsing the racks, venturing deeper into the store.

Picking out a few pairs of jeans, trousers, and a very nice button-down, he tried finding the tills.

His eyes paused when he went far enough into the store, finding himself staring at a pair of leather trousers, hanging next to a shelf of collars and leashes.

He made a mental note to come back to this store very soon, grabbed a pair of leather trousers, and hustled in what he hoped was the general direction of the tills, hoping he wouldn't be distracted by any more of the shop's unusual items.

***

"You look nice," Sophie had said when he walked in Wednesday morning, eyes roaming.

"Thanks."

Harry knew he looked a little more dressed up than he should be at a daycare, but he had an agreement with Jenna to be in the office today, no chance for tiny hands to cover him in peanut butter or mud, and he was buzzing.

"Well, if you don't get laid in that, I'd say you're losing your game."

"Morning, Jenna."

Her grin was wicked - painted red this morning - and if looks could kill, she was already dressed in blood.

"I've just spoken to Kay. Apparently your boy is looking very fine today."

Harry shook his head, mind wondering to what the blond would be wearing.

"Are those new jeans?"

Harry nodded, squatting to grab his footstool from the far back of his desk, and grinned when he heard Jenna swear.

"If you don't get laid-"

"I've already heard it all from Sophie." Harry waved a hand towards the door, where the shrieks of the first children could be heard. "Go on, off to work with you."

"Fucking-"

"I know. Off you go."

"Remember, six-fifteen. No running off at half five like you normally do."

"Yes, mum."

"Prick," she murmured, tugging her skirt down a little before strutting out of the office.

Today was certainly going to be a long wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long wait. Harry did his best to focus on the office's paperwork, but his mind kept jumping back to tonight's date.

What would the blond look like? Would he take Harry home? Fuck him till he passed out? He hoped so.

A flash of the store in the city burst past his eyes. He'd never - not in all his life - considered anything other than perfectly normal sex. Only now... now, when he thought about sex, he pictured a collar around his neck.

He'd even cum in the shower, imagining what would happen tonight. Imagining a tall, lithe body pressing him against the tiles and fucking him into oblivion.

Merlin, he thought. I'm losing it.

Harry shook his head again, glancing up at the clock. 6.05.

Ten minutes.

Harry leaned back in his chair, feet on the desk, hands behind his head. He supposed it was going to be a fun evening. Even if the date went horribly, he could probably talk the man into a quickie.

Determined not to work himself up with no time to let out any pent up energy, Harry forced his mind on something else.

The wizarding world.

He tried not to think about it too often. He figured it was a dangerous road to go down, wondering how all his friends were.

Nothing seemed certain anymore. The only thing about that world that was certain was that if Harry had stayed, he wouldn't be getting ready for a date with a handsome blond. Well, certainly not a male one.

The wizarding world wasn't nearly as close to accepting people like the muggle world was. Not to mention he didn't have anyone writing newspaper articles about his love life anymore.

"He's here!" Harry heard, squealed up the stairs towards him. He put his feet down, stood up, and tried to put himself in the position Maria had shown him before she left.

Shoulders back - not like you're in the army, Potter, just stop slouching - hip against his desk, arms in front of him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, fingering his phone and the condoms he brought. Just in case.

Jenna's voice floated up the stairs, directing his date towards him.

"Very nice to meet you. He's just waiting up in the office. That's right, straight up the stairs. Only one door to worry about. There you go."

Harry turned towards the window, wondering if he was even remotely ready for this. It was probably a stupid decision. It had been Jenna's idea, after all.

"Potter?"

Harry turned, facing the blond who'd come to take him on a date. Facing Malfoy.

Draco Bloody Fucking Malfoy.

He opened his mouth to speak, to ask him what he was doing here, but he couldn't.

His eyes were taking him in. Every inch of him.

He wasn't as pointy as he'd once been, now tall and elegant, hair down to his shoulders. He'd tied the top half up in a bun, the other half floating down to his collar.

Perfectly white shirt, tucked into sinfully tight black slacks, covered in a dark grey waistcoat, long black overcoat carefully folded over one arm. Harry could swear he nearly started salivating when he turned to footsteps on the stairs, seeing just how perky and round his arse was.

"What do you think?" Jenna asked at the same moment face poked its way around the door. Head dyed bright pink, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Tonks for a moment.

"Oh, he's lovely." Harry knew this had to be Kay, Jenna's older sister. He could see it in their eyes. "What do you think, Dray?"

Dray. Merlin, Malfoy was letting someone call him Dray.

Harry realised he hadn't said a word, had just been staring at Malfoy and figured he ought to say something.

"Hi." He pulled a hand from his pockets, waving slightly.

Jenna pushed her way into the office, rolling her eyes.

"Very original, Potter. Lord help you, because I'm certainly not holding your hand through this. Draco, Harry. Harry, Draco. Be a dear and lock up, would you? Kay owes me a drink."

Dropping the keys on Harry's desk as she went, casting what Harry knew was a 'if you were into girls I would totally fuck you' look at Malfoy, then left them alone in the office.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," Malfoy said, eyes raking down Harry's body.

Harry shivered. He'd expected that look - the caress of his body. Not from Malfoy, but the blond of his fantasies.

He'd purposefully dressed in the second most provocative thing he owned. A first date hardly seemed like the time to wear his new leather trousers, and he was suddenly glad he'd recognised that fact.

Tight jeans - not the new ones, these were a pair Jenna had forced him into on an impromptu shopping trip, telling him his arse looked amazing in them - the button down he'd bought Saturday, and he'd even gotten his hair under control.

Shaved short on the sides, Sophie's hair-spray pulling the curls on top into what she described a 'fashionable flick.'

If the way Malfoy's eyes took him in was anything to go by, the girls had done well.

"Its... definitely not what I imagined."

Malfoy's eyes snap up to his, a blush rising on his cheeks. Harry decides he likes that look on Malfoy, a moment before he realises he likes looking at Malfoy.

"Shall we?" Draco asks indicating the door.

Harry grabs the keys and his coat, about to head to the door. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry drops down to his knees, bending over just right to push his footstool far under the desk.

"Fuck."

Looks like the plan is definitely going well. He gets to his feet, watching as Malfoy's blush darkens, spreading to his ears, and smiles.

"Let's go, Dray."

He can see a tiny bit of the old fury rise in Malfoy before he's out the door, taking the steps and hoping Malfoy's following.

When he gets to the back exit, Malfoy's by his side, ready to leave. Setting the security, walking out and locking the door, it suddenly sets in.

He's going on a date with Draco Malfoy.

Holy fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco has to their date, and find they get on better than they thought possible.

"I suppose we should go to our dinner reservation," Malfoy says, leading the way down the street. "I left time before dinner for us to have a few drinks, so we can talk."

In Harry's mind, he pictured what Malfoy had actually been planning. Having a few drinks, flirting, possibly already making enquiries about taking the other man home. Home.

"Do you live in London?" Harry asks, needing to at least get his footing. He can only imagine what Malfoy could have learned from Jenna and her sister. He feels left out.

"Yes, not far from Wembley. Moved there a few years ago."

"And you work in a muggle book shop?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Malfoy's smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Father cut me off just before he went to Azkaban. Mother gave me enough for a few months rent, but I needed to find something. They wouldn't hire me."

Harry didn't need to ask who 'they' were. They were the entire wizarding world if Harry's guess was right.

"And you're gay?" That's the part Harry really couldn't believe. Or maybe he could. It was difficult to figure Malfoy out.

"Very much so," came the reply. Harry felt eyes on him, turning to see Malfoy giving him another once over. His skin started burning, and he found himself liking the attention. "And you? Muggle daycare centre, I'm guessing a nice little flat tucked away somewhere, intrigued by a description my boss gave to her sister?"

"It was a very good description." Harry concedes.

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow raises, and Harry finds he rather likes the motion 

"And what was it? This description? I'll tell you how Kay described you if you're interested."

"Well, it was Jenna who decided I was going on a date with this mystery bloke. All she told me was you were tall, and blond, and had a thing for fucking people into mattresses."

He watched as the colour rose once again on Malfoy's cheeks, this time extended all the way down his neck.

"She certainly has a way with words."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

Harry did his best to copy Malfoy's action; raising a single eyebrow. He was certain he was doing it wrong, but Malfoy didn't seem to care.

"She said there was this really beautiful bloke her sister works with, who's hot but hides it, and looks like sex on legs if you catch him when he's got nothing but sexy stuff before washing day." Malfoy turned to Harry then, blush furious, and smirked. "I think she might have been selling you short."

Harry laughed. Malfoy had to be teasing him.

"It's strange," Malfoy continued, pushing Harry down an alley. "Hearing that girl call you Potter. I was the only one who did that."

Harry hummed, wondering it Malfoy was planning on jumping him in this alley.

"Malfoy, this place-"

"It's very nice. Just down here."

Another tiny alley led off the one they were in, straight to a large, brightly painted door.

"This isn't a wizards place, is it?"

"No, just a very discreet muggle place."

Harry wasn't sure what Malfoy meant by discreet, but an image of collars and leather trousers came to mind.

Malfoy knocked, waiting for it to be opened before pulling a card from his coat pocket.

The man behind the door looked at it, looked between Harry and Malfoy, then handed the card back and opened the door wider.

Malfoy tucked the card back into his pocket as he led Harry in.

It wasn't what Hardy was expecting. Then again, he was starting to realise that the only thing he could trust about today was it wouldn't be going the way he was expecting.

The place looked beautiful. Chandeliers burned overhead, casting the restaurant in a warm glow. Every table was for two, with a candle in the middle, a rose laid with the cutlery, and starry-eyed lovers talking and laughing together.

A hostess came forward, speaking to Malfoy in hushed voices before they were being led through the restaurant.

The kitchen was open, waist-high windows letting you see in. Watching them work, Harry already knew he'd be treating himself this evening.

"Just in here for the two of you," te waitress said, placing menus in a small booth. "Would you like me to take your coats?"

"No, I'll be keeping mine," Malfoy said, folding it and placing it in the booth. "What about you, dear?"

"If you don't mind," he offered out his coat, grabbing his phone from it first.

They sat down, Malfoy putting his coat at the end of the booth. It was small - not bad small. Intimate small. Their thighs were pushed together, and Harry realised in a world where it hadn't been him, Malfoy would have taken every opportunity to touch the man he was seeing.

"What would you like to drink?" Malfoy asked, picking up the wine list.

"I don't drink wine," Harry said, trying to see if there was a clear view of a bar. Malfoy handed him a different menu - filled with beers, ciders, and cocktails.

"There should be something there you'll like. If in doubt, their whiskey is rather good."

Harry hummed. He didn't usually drink whiskey. It got him far too drunk far too fast.

"What is it with this place being down an alley?"

"Its main clientele are people who would rather not be seen in less discreet establishments. Lots of politicians and low-level celebrities. Or anyone with a preference for privacy."

"Sounds expensive," Harry mumbles, checking his drinks list for prices.

"It's set pricing. I was a little presumptuous, got us a three-course dinner with three drinks each. Any more drinks, or any side dishes and such, will be paid for at the end of the evening."

"You paid for the whole thing?"

Malfoy blushed again, turning to stare at the wine list.

"It... it usually makes the person you're seeing feel appreciated."

If the bubbling in Harry's chest was anything to go by, Malfoy was right. 

"How about I pay for any extra drinks we get since you've beaten me to dinner?" At Malfoy's nod, Harry calls over a waitress. "Could we get two straight whiskeys - doubles, please - a pear cider and - Dray, what bottle of wine did you want?"

Harry sees Malfoy smile, even though he tries to hide it, and barely listens as he orders wine.

"You're feeling very generous, aren't you?"

"Well, we're technically still going through what you've paid for." Harry can't help himself. He winks, delighted when Malfoy blushes again and hides his face in another menu.

"Just pick what you're eating, Potter."

***

Harry was laughing far too much. He could feel himself getting louder, but he really didn't care.

After four whiskeys, two ciders and an hour of Draco's - yes, at some point he became Draco - wonderfully crass jokes, he'd decided he didn't give a fuck what anyone else thought.

"Merlin, you could at least wait until after dessert to lose your mind," Draco mumbled, eyeing the door to the kitchens. "I want my tiramisu, and I'd like to avoid it flying off my spoon, thank you very much."

"That wasn't my fault." Harry insisted, pointing an accusing spoon at Draco. "Just because I made you jump a little, doesn't mean you can blame me."

Draco probably thought otherwise, but Harry didn't mind. He was thoroughly drunk, leaning against Draco in their tiny booth. He'd been breathing in the smell of his shampoo - lemons, or something of that sort - for the last five minutes, and he was determined not to move.

Draco placed a hand on his thigh, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"If you calm down and let me eat my tiramisu, I'll have you for dessert, okay?"

Harry felt his cock stir. Merlin, he wanted it.

"Behave, Harry." At some point, Draco must have started thinking of him as Harry, instead of Potter. "Behave, and you'll have a very good evening."

"I am having a good evening," Harry runs his face into Draco's neck, breathing him in.

At some point in the evening, Harry had undone the top three buttons of his shirt, and Draco had removed his waistcoat the top button of his shirt.

Draco swore, squeezing Harry's thigh, and Harry decided he'd do anything to get that sensation again.

"Here you go," the waitress said, placing two plates in front of them. Tiramisu for Draco, chocolate and caramel lava cake for Harry. "Any more drinks?"

"No!" Draco insists, squeezing Harry's thigh when he starts to protest. "Would you mind getting the bill ready for us? We'll be leaving once we've finished this."

The waitress nods, heading off to another table while Draco turns to Harry.

"No more drinks. I won't do anything to you if you keep drinking."

"Fine," Harry grumbled, face lighting up when he cut into his chocolate cake and found caramel sauce pouring out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he vaguely saw Draco grinning at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened after Harry and Draco had dinner... and it's not what either of them were hoping for.

"So, how did it go?" Jenna asks the second he walks through the door.

Its Friday, he's five minutes late, and the girls are sitting in the ball pit expectantly.

"Dinner was nice. I got drunk. And no, we didn't fuck."

"Aww."

"Sophie, stop pitying him. What did you do wrong? The man looked like he wanted to jump you in our office, so it obviously wasn't anything he did."

"I- I fell asleep."

"Harry Potter, you did not." Jenna gasped at him, reaching for his wrist so she could drag him into the ball pit.

"I mean, I drank a lot. Four whiskeys." Jenna's jaw dropped even further, and even Maria was looking interested now. "We went back to his place, and he told me to wait on his bed while he- well, I sat down, and-"

"Fell asleep."

"Yeah. I woke up to him shouting at me, then he kicked me out."

Sophie whistled, long and low, resting her head back. She was almost completely submerged in the pit, light brown hair fanning out around her.

"Yeah, what she said." Jenna agreed.

"But you said dinner went well?" Maria asked, picking up a few balls and beginning to juggle them. "Maybe he'll ask you out again, and learn not to give you whiskey this time."

Sophie had lifted her head to stare at Maria, face pinched together in confusion.

"Since when could you juggle?"

"Since I was six. Dad taught me."

"Huh."

Just like that Harry's horrific date was forgotten, melting away to new conversations.

***

"Harry, someone's at the door!" Teddy cried, running circles around the kitchen table, hair flashing wildly between red and blue.

"I did hear it, Ted. Watch the pan for me, okay? Don't touch it, just yell if it starts bubbling lots."

Harry pat the boy of his head, lifting him to sit on the counter before heading for the door.

Who the hell knew how to find him?

"Potter."

Of course its Malfoy. It's always Malfoy.

"How did you find this place?"

"Jenna was kind enough to tell me roughly where you lived. I came here as a child when Mother's family still lived here. None of your charms can hide it from a Black, you know."

Harry scrubbed a hand against his face. This wasn't how he planned for his Saturday afternoon to start.

"Come in," he said, waving Malfoy in. The man was dressed in much more casual clothes this time - jeans and a cashmere jumper, pale grey to match his eyes.

"I love what you've done with the place, Potter," Malfoy said, eyes scouring the wall of children's drawings. "You're a fantastic artist."

"No, they're-"

"Harry! It's doing the bubble thing! It's doing the bubble thing!"

Harry pushed past Malfoy to get to the kitchen, ignoring the way Malfoy's cock brushed against his arse as he moved.

"On my way, Ted!" Harry called back, indicating to Malfoy that he was allowed to follow.

Teddy was still watching the pan, giggling as tiny bubbles rose and popped at the edge of the water.

"Careful, you're leaning too close."

Harry picked the boy up, placing him onto the floor and turning the heat down slightly.

The boy finally looked away from the pan, eyes landing on Draco. A squeal erupted as he ran forwards, hair shifting through several shades of blond before it landed on the exact platinum of Draco's.

"Ah," he said as if finally figuring something out.

"You look like my grandmother's family, you do! She has this massive photo book," Teddy stretches his arms out, overestimating the size, "and loads of people in it have hair like yours!"

"This is Teddy, my godson," Harry explained, grabbing the boy from behind and hoisting him onto his shoulder. "Your aunt Andromeda is his grandmother."

"Andromeda," Draco whispers, staring at the boy. "Mother said she was disowned. Never said why."

"She married a muggle, had a kid with him. Tonks. She-"

"Married Lupin. I remember now."

Teddy was staring at Draco, leaning forward to a point he was nearly falling off Harry's shoulder.

"Are you staying for lunch?"

"What are you eating?" Draco asked, eyeing up the pan.

"Noodles, with garlic. Lots and lots of garlic."

"He likes garlic."

Draco hummed, walking around them to look at the kitchen more closely.

"Ted, how about you go find that drawing you did earlier? Draco can help you put it on the wall."

He out Teddy on his feet, watching him run off towards the stairs.

"Am I welcome?" Draco asked quietly. He was standing near the oven, watching the water bubble.

"Of course. We- we really should talk. About the other night."

Harry put his hands in his pockets, shuffling his feet.

"I should apologise. I overreacted. It was nearly three-"

"Really?" Blinked, trying to remember if he'd looked at his clock when he got back. "It didn't feel that late."

"No, it didn't. But we did take a while in the restaurant, and you insisted we walk the whole way back."

Harry didn't remember that.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I was really drunk. Whiskey does that to me."

"How long do you have him?" Looking up at the sound of feet running overhead.

"Till tomorrow afternoon. Maybe Monday. Andromeda hasn't been well lately, so I have him most weekends. Gives her time to rest." Draco hums, eyes wondering. "When was the last time you were here?"

"I must have been about his age. It's not changed. Not much."

Harry hadn't had the energy to change much after he moved to the muggle world. As the only piece of magic in his life, it seemed far too daunting.

"How is your mother?"

Draco stiffened slightly - shoulders pulled taught, back straightening - as he took a breath.

"She's doing quite well. Sold the manor after father went to Azkaban, moved to the south of France. We write, but it's been a long time since I've seen her."

Harry nods. His mind drifts to the family he left behind - Ron and Hermione, the Weasleys, even Andromeda. They only speak for a few minutes every time Teddy floos over.

"Harry! Harry come up here!" They heard, faint through the floorboards. Smiling, Harry jerked his head towards the stairs.

"You head up, he'll show you where he wants you. I'll bring the food up."

Harry found them in the tapestry room, Teddy sat on the floor drawing, Draco gingerly touching a burn mark.

"Did you do this?" He asks, voice shaking.

"No. Walburga did. Burned off everyone she considered a traitor." Harry explained, placing the bowls on a small table in the corner. "Ted, come eat."

Teddy ran over, climbing into his favourite chair and digging into his noodles.

"This is Sirius, my godfather," Harry's fingers brushed against the burn mark, then moved further along. "This is Andromeda, and this is Tonks, Teddy's mum."

Harry watches Draco, sees his eyes widen as the smiling witch's hair changes from the dark blond of her mother to bubblegum pink.

"Metamorphmagus?" Draco asks.

"Ted, you want to show off your colours?"

They watch as Teddy closes his eyes, pouting, focusing on colours. His hair flashes through every colour of the rainbow, momentarily going and straight and platinum - just like Draco's - before landing on his easy pick - black and messy, just like Harry's.

"Impressive."

Teddy grins at the compliment, going back to eating his noodles.

"Well, would you like to-" Harry pointed at the bowls on the table, unsure how to go about asking Draco so sit at such a small table with him again.

"Sure. Let's see how strong this garlic is, shall we?"

***

"Come on, I know it's in here somewhere!" Teddy insists, throwing items out of the bottom of Harry's closet. Draco watches from his place on the bed, trying to figure out what the boy is looking for.

"I thought we were looking for your picture?"

"No, silly! We're looking for Harry's favourite jumper." 

Harry sighed, watching from the doorway. He'd somehow managed to spill his bowl of noodles all over himself, making everything he was wearing stink of garlic.

Draco had threatened him with a dunk in the Thames if he didn't shower immediately, and he very quickly agreed the shower was probably his best option.

His cheeks heated when Teddy threw a small black box across the floor, skidding into Draco's foot.

"Found it!" He announced, pulling out a giant, fluffy jumper.

"It's pink."

"Yeah," Teddy replied, spotting Harry in the doorway. "Here!"

Harry gladly took the jumper, slipping it on over his underwear.

Draco was watching him - he could feel it. He was having a lazy day, and that meant he wasn't wearing any of the new, stupidly tight jeans he'd impulse-purchased before his date with Draco.

"I'm going to go watch telly!" Teddy announced, rushing off down the stairs.

"Draco," Harry started, watching the blond move to open the box in his hand. "Give it to me."

Draco was giving him a funny look. Harry knew why. The box - just smaller than a dinner plate - was plain black. No logo, no description. Just a black box.

"Hiding secrets, are we Potter?"

Harry forced the lump in his throat down. At least Teddy wasn't going to see it.

Draco opened the box, eyebrows knitting together as he looked at what was inside.

"Its a collar."

"Yes."

"It looks too big for a dog."

"It is."

Draco looked up at him, collar in his hands. His fingers were stroking the leather - soft and pliant - as his mind worked.

"Why would you have a collar? You don't have a dog." As if to prove his point he bent down and looked under the bed, as if any potential pet would be hiding under there.

"It's not for a dog."

Draco was looking at him again. On his feet, facing Harry. He looked down at the collar in his hands. Up at Harry. Down at the collar again.

It all seemed to click as he looked up, eyes wide, mouth a silent 'oh'.

Harry walked closer - just a few steps - and waited. Draco raised the collar, comparing its size to Harry's neck.

"It's green."

"The lady in the shop said it matched my eyes."

Draco's breaths are coming up short, almost panting.

"Merlin," he whispered when Harry's hands reached up, undoing the clasp of the collar and carefully holding his wrists. He closed his eyes, hoping Draco would take the initiative to put the collar on him.

Harry felt Draco's finger's brush against his neck as he set the collar in place, relishing in the quiet click as the clasp closed. 

"Harry," Draco whispered, breath fanning over his face.

Harry opened his eyes to watch Draco lean in, placing soft, sweet lips against his own. His eyes slid shut, hands tightening on Draco's wrists, a moan escaping as he deepened the kiss.

Draco's mouth moved against his own, slow and sweet. Draco's hands stayed on Harry's collar, thumbs rubbing in slow circles over the leather. Harry pushed forward, giving Draco's bottom lip a quick lick, grinning into the kiss when Draco returned the motion. Biting and licking at Harry's lips, tongue pushing inside, Draco moaned into Harry's mouth.

"Harry!" A voice calls up the stairs. Teddy.

"Shit," Draco breathed, pulling away. 

"Fuck," Harry echoed, dragging his eyes open. 

Draco ran his hands down Harry's side, making it to the bottom of his jumper and letting his fingers skim smooth skin. Back up, under the jumper, feeling every smooth plain and raised scar. 

"Draco," Harry whined.

Draco stepped forwards, feeling Harry's erection against his stomach.

"HARRY!" Teddy's voice came again, tugging them out of their moment.

"I'll go see what he needs," Draco says, pressing a kiss to Harry's neck. "Give you time to sort yourself out."

"Fucker," Harry murmurs as Draco leaves the room, sliding his hand into his underwear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets talked into a birthday party and probably wishes Draco would stop looking so cute.

arry wasn't quite sure how he ended up walking through his floo for the first time in nearly six years, but he was fairly sure it had something to do with a pink-haired boy telling him he'd never visit ever again if he missed the party.

Harry arrived half an hour early, partly to show he cared, partly so he could find out who was going to be there and prepare himself.

He walked out of the floo to utter chaos.

Andromeda was chasing a blue-haired boy round the living room, waving his underwear at him.

"Edward Remus Lupin, you will not be going to your birthday party naked!"

"Teddy," Harry said, surprising himself with how good his Angry Parent Voice was.

Teddy stopped immediately, whirling to look at Harry, barrelling towards him. 

"Stop," Harry held a hand up, surprised when Teddy actually stopped in front of him. "Ted, you're making me look bad. I've gone to all this effort," he waved a hand at the first pair of jeans and jumper he'd seen, "and you're going the easy route with no clothes? Come on, I haven't seen anyone here in years, and you're already making me look bad."

Teddy's bottom lip wobbled, worrying Harry that he'd gone a step too far, before the boy turned tail and sprinted towards the stairs, snatching his underwear on the way.

"Well, that was certainly easier," Andromeda said, smiling at Harry. "It's been far too long."

Harry let himself be pulled into a hug before Andromeda instructed him to sit. She sat on a long, sleek sofa, indicating beside herself. Harry hovered next to an armchair instead.

"I do wish you hadn't just left. I know we never spoke much before, but Teddy misses you when he isn't there."

Harry looks at his feet, shrugging. "I couldn't stay. You know what the papers were like. I spoke at trials, and all they cared about was the fact I broke up with Ginny!"

Andromeda frowned at him, shaking her head slightly. "They were awful. When I was putting Remus and Tonks into the memorial editions, they tried labelling him 'Remus Lupin, the werewolf'. Very small-minded."

Harry nodded, looking around the space. 

It was open and warm, with balloons huddled in corners and self-filling glasses on silver trays hovering in midair.

For a moment, Harry desperately missed magic.

The fire roared to life behind him. He turned to see Narcissa Malfoy walkthrough, quickly followed by Draco. He hadn't seen him in at least a week. He'd been pleased when Draco had shown up on his doorstep unannounced Friday evening, demanding to be let in and watch telly with Teddy for the second visit in a row.

Harry glanced down quickly, realising he was wearing the cashmere jumper Draco had left a few weeks ago, before looking back up at him.

Narcissa had noticed him and scowled, lips pursed together. Draco looked up, brushing ash off his waistcoat, catching Harry's eye.

"Fancy seeing you here, Potter."

"Well, you know how it is. Very busy." Draco was grinning at him, eyes darting down to his jumper.

"Harry! I need help!"

Harry turned to see Teddy wearing a jumper he could have sworn he'd lost last year. He's only managed to get one arm in, the other rucked up around his neck, still very naked underneath. He had two pairs of trousers in his hands, dragging them behind him

"Draco!" He ran straight for the blond, dropping the trousers by Harry's chair, wrapping himself around his legs and barrelling the man over.

"How does he-" Narcissa started, watching as Teddy's hair turned a blinding platinum blond.

"Merlin knows," Andromeda sighed, watching as Draco forced the boy away. "Teddy, we agreed you were getting dressed."

"I did it! Look, I'm wearing a jumper like Harry!"

"You're not wearing underwear."

Teddy scowled, somehow managing to perfect the one Draco often gives off, shaking his head.

"Because I don't know which one to wear! I need Draco to help me."

"I thought you said you wanted Harry to help you?" Andromeda asked, eyeing her grandson carefully.

"Harry doesn't know what he's doing. I need Draco to help me."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who simply shrugged and stood up.

"Come on then. You're not pairing either of those trousers with that jumper, it's just not done."

Teddy grabbed Draco by the hand, dragging him towards the stairs. Harry picked up the trousers Teddy had dropped, handing them to Draco as he passed.

"Don't forget to show him your drawing wall, Ted."

"It's brilliant! Not as big as Harry's wall, but it's big. It's nearly full already, but Grandma won't let me put my drawings on another wall. It's really unfair-"

Draco shot an exasperated look over his shoulder to Harry, who grinned as Teddy dragged him upstairs, still chattering.

"And how, exactly, did you two become friends?" Narcissa asks, moving to sit beside her sister. Andromeda too raised an eyebrow at him, putting him on edge.

"Well," Harry sat in an armchair opposite them, "my boss is sisters with his boss, and it sort of went from there."

"You're living in the muggle world?" Narcissa asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, since the trials ended. It was only meant to be a few months, just a break, but I ended up staying."

"Harry works at a daycare centre for young children. Teddy goes there every now and then when he wants to get out of the house."

Narcissa nodded, holding her hand out for one of the trays. It floated towards her, letting her take a glass before moving back to its station. She murmured into the glass. It filled with red wine in a second.

"NO! NO, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Harry turned at the sound of Teddy yelling, seeing Draco carrying him down the stairs over his shoulder.

When he got to the bottom he put the boy down, watching as he ran straight to Andromeda, tears in his eyes.

"What did you do?" Narcissa asked, staring at the boy. He'd climbed onto the sofa between them, turning his face Into Andromeda's side.

"He doesn't like going down the stairs when he can't see the way he's going," Harry explained shaking his head. Teddy was wearing trousers, a shirt, and socks. It even looked as if Draco had managed to comb his hair.

"He's a menace. It looks like he's started drawing on the ceiling." 

"Really?" Andromeda asked, glancing up at the living room ceiling. "How-"

"Don't ask." Harry and Draco said at the same time. Harry cracked a grin while Draco sat on the arm of his chair.

Andromeda and Narcissa both raised an eyebrow, and Harry suddenly realised Draco got most of his expressions from the Blacks.

"I'm surprised you came, if I'm honest," Andromeda confided, not clarifying if she meant her sister or Harry. "Both of you, one in France, one in the muggle world. You don't even keep your floo open."

Harry ducked his head, knowing he was guilty of that at least.

"You know I couldn't stay here. Draco did, of course." Narcissa was watching her son, perhaps confused by his closeness to Harry. "It was only this morning he told me he's been living with muggles since I left. Can you believe that?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, giving a very pointed look at Harry. "Yes, that sounds exactly like Harry here. Dropped off the face of the earth. If it weren't for the Minister, I'm sure the papers would have been advertising his death within a fortnight."

Harry shrugged. He'd given up explaining himself. At least Draco hadn't probed.

"How can you live without magic, though? It must be awfully difficult."

"I grew up with muggles, so it wasn't much different from my summers." Without being locked away, Harry added silently. "Cooking relaxes me, it wasn't very difficult to decorate the house, and work's fun."

"Draco then. Don't you regret it?"

Draco snorted, then turned pink around the edges. "No, I'm quite happy not being yelled at in the street. As Harry said, it's quite easy once you get used to it."

Harry saw the flash in Andromeda's eye when Draco called him Harry. It was quick, a barely-there question, but it was there.

"So, who else is coming?" Harry asked, glancing at the floo.

"Just a few friends," Andromeda assured.

A while later, once Harry and Draco had helped themselves to glasses and Teddy had stopped crying about being carried downstairs backwards, the floo roared again, inviting many people in at once.

The first person Harry saw was a very harried Ron, carrying a baby in one arm and holding the hand of a small child with the other. He was stooped awkwardly to reach her, fussing the baby, but it was definitely Ron.

Next came Hermione, bushy hair pulled back on top of her head, debating something or other with Ginny. Behind was Molly, complaining about how her 'good for nothing son still refused to get a girlfriend'. Arthur was nodding solemnly followed by Charlie and George, copying the motion through their grins. It wasn't until Bill and Fleur came through with two young girls that Harry was finally noticed.

"Victoire!" Teddy yelled, running towards the eldest girl.

That was when Fleur looked up, presumably to greet Teddy and Andromeda, and spotted Harry sat in his armchair.

"Harry!" She cried, causing the rest of the Weasleys to turn and rush him.

Draco fell off the chair laughing when Hermione started yelling at him, perfectly in time with Molly, while Ron and Arthur handed small fistfuls of coins to George.

"Told you he'd show up and the first thing they'd do is yell at him." Harry heard him say to Charlie, who had hung back to watch the women fuss.

"What did you do to your hair-"

"Where are you living-"

"Do you eat enough-"

"Are you working-"

"Can you see without your glasses-"

"Those are very nice jeans, aren't they Ron?-"

"Why didn't you write!"

Harry felt smothered but grounded by Draco's laughter beside him on the floor.

"Keep laughing, just you wait." Draco laughed even harder, reaching a hand up to grab Harry's bicep. "Arrogant prat."

Harry didn't even need to look at Draco to know he was laughing so hard he was crying. He'd been the same when Harry sat him down to watch a comedy show with him and Teddy for the first time.

"Harry," Ron suddenly chirped up, watching the pair uncertainly. "How are you getting on with Malfoy?"

"Draco's really nice!" Teddy piped up, dragging Victoire towards the blond on the floor. "He's funny, and he likes my drawings, and he thinks mint ice cream is the best! But we don't hold that against him. It's not his fault he doesn't know how good chocolate is."

Harry was grinning down at Teddy and Victoire, who had sat crossed-legged next to Draco, looking at him very seriously.

"He's... nice?" Ron asked, clearly not understanding. The girl holding his hand quickly broke away, running to sit in front of Draco. "Rose... Rose, no, don't sit with Malfoy."

Hermione had moved to Harry's other side, looking at him curiously.

"How long have you been speaking to Malfoy."

"I dunno."

"About a month. More, if you include my boss telling me stories about where he works."

"Merlin, it's weird. But at least you're home."

***

The party went on for hours. 

The Weasleys had all gradually spoken to him, dragging him into bone-crushing hugs and asked him countless questions about how he was doing. They'd questioned his proximity to Draco, who had moved to sit on the floor between his feet, playing wizards chess with the children and - after watching his daughter being taught a superior tactic - a very upset Ron. It had been easy to answer their question - good, very good, he's a friend, stop teasing him just because he's not as good as you.

Luna Lovegood had shown up, along with Neville and his grandmother, who had sat with Andromeda and Narcissa and talked about any topic other than Harry.

Once Andromeda had floated out the food, everyone had happily retired to different corners of the living room, talking in quiet groups. Teddy had pulled Victoire and Rose off to his room to show them his pictures, followed by a curious Luna and worried Ron, still cradling a baby to his chest.

"I'll tell you what, Harry," Hermione said, pulling a chair up beside Harry's armchair. "I'm so glad he's so clingy with the children. I don't think I'd have had a wink of sleep if not."

Harry grinned, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Why aren't you drinking?" She asked quietly, leaning in closer.

"Last time I had a proper drink, I fell asleep at a very bad moment." He ignored Draco's snort, tapping him in the side with his foot. "I'm not great with alcohol, and I'd rather not fuck up using the floo when I haven't used one in years."

"I'd help you, Harry." Draco piped up, shifting just before Harry kicked him again.

"Ignore him, he's already had at least a bottle of wine."

"Harry, you know I'm not one to judge, but you have to admit this is weird. You both disappeared after the trials, nobody heard anything from you for over five years, and now you're stroking his hair."

Harry looked down, finding his fingers in Draco's hair. Huh.

"Well, we both went to the muggle world. Not together, we just happened to meet again recently. It's been fun." He explained, quickly slapping a hand over Draco's mouth when he heard him start to say 'we're fucking, Granger'. 

Hermione looked doubtful, watching the way her old friend ran his hands through the blond's hair, leaning down so Draco could whisper something in his ear, making Harry laugh.

All she could say for sure was it wasn't the strangest thing that had ever happened to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ends up in the dog house, and not in the kinky way.

Hermione was knocking on Harry's door first thing Sunday morning, long before the sun had risen above the houses.

"What?" Harry asked irritably, yanking the door open. Hermione stood there, chin raised, holding baby Hugo to her chest.

"Harry, we need to talk."

He looked down at himself, checking his pyjama pants and T-shirt were somewhat decent, before opening the door wider.

Settled in the kitchen a few minutes later, Harry brewing tea in his pyjama pants and a newly-found jumper, Hugo sat in a transfigured high-chair with a bowl of mushy peas in front of him, Hermione started her interrogation.

"Harry, you seemed awfully familiar with Malfoy at the party last week. More than if you'd only met him a handful of times." She held a hand out for the mug Harry handed her, pausing to take a sip. "I saw the way you were looking at him."

"And how's that?"

"Like he was the only person in the room. Harry, that's how you used to look at Ginny. It's how you look at someone you love. Tell me, honestly, how did you meet?"

"A blind date," Harry says, smiling a little when Hermione chokes on her tea. "My boss, Jenna. She set it up with her sister. He took me to dinner, and it went really well. He's come over a few times since then. We- I don't know if it's actually a thing, but I want to make it work with him."

Hermione nodded, taking another sip of tea.

"He seems different to before. Kinder."

"He doesn't have his dad breathing down his neck to join a homicidal maniac, so I suppose that would change things."

"Harry, I'm trying to be serious."

"So am I."

"Well, do you remember all the things he did? The way he treated us at school? He nearly got you killed."

"He refused to kill Dumbledore, he refused to give me up to his dad, and he was forced into pretty much everything he did." Harry forced a hand through his hair, wondering why people hadn't seen that. "He was a scared kid who was doing what he could to survive. Dumbledore never exactly tried to help him get out, so the only choices he had were to go dark or die. What would you have done? What if you'd known that if you chose death, you might be choosing it for your parents, too? He went through so much, and he paid for it. He lost everything, even his family. I can forgive what he did because he can forgive the things we did to him."

"What we did to him?" For a moment, Harry couldn't help think she sounded like McGonagall. "Harry, what did we possibly do?"

"We treated him like shit for being in Slytherin. We thought he was some evil piece of shit since he was eleven. Every opportunity we got, we made him look bad, tried to get him hurt or killed for who we thought his dad was. Do you know how his dad treated him when he kept messing things up? Not top of his class, Slytherin didn't win the house cup, he never caught the snitch in a game against me. His dad wasn't exactly a nice man at the best of times."

Hermione sighed, looking down at Hugo in his highchair.

"What if, and I know this isn't the case, but what if Ron turned around and became some super dark wizard. You were afraid to leave him because he'd hunt you down, or you'd lose Rose and Hugo. You couldn't argue against his views. All you could do was go along with it and everything you could to protect your kids. Wouldn't you want someone to take it easy on them, and not treat them like shit just because their dad was evil?"

"You make it sound like they had nowhere to go."

"They didn't. Think about it, Hermione. Sirius had this place under the fidelius charm since the first war, so they couldn't come here. Narcissa didn't know where Andromeda was, or how to get in touch with her since she'd been thrown out. The only family she had left was Bellatrix. She had to do what protected Draco."

Hermione nodded, staring at Harry's hands.

"I get it, I just- All I remember about him is pain. Every joke, every hex, every time I got punished for something he did. And that was just from before the war. The things that happened... I can't get over it."

"He was definitely a little shit, but when that's the way you've been brought up, you don't know any better."

Hermione took another sip of her tea, eyes unfocused as she ran it through her mind.

"You think he's different now?"

"He's sweet. He tries not to talk about the war because it makes him cry. Merlin, he won't wear short sleeves around Teddy because he doesn't want him to see the Dark Mark. He's trying to rebuild his life. He built one in the muggle world, but now he's having to learn how to build one around magic, too. Same as me. The only connection I have to magic is Teddy coming over every now and then."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I saw how you were after the war, and after Ginny ended things. It broke you."

"I was already broken. Ginny... it wasn't going to work out. Merlin knows I've figured that part out. I was with her because I felt like I needed her there to keep me together. When she left, and the trials were over, I finally realised I couldn't cope with it all. Every newspaper and magazine talking about it all, showing my face, talking about all the great things I'd done. Ginny didn't break me. Not even the war managed to do that. It was Rita Skeeter, and all those others at the Prophet."

Hermione nodded, watching Harry's face. Draining the last of her tea, placing it gently on the table, she folded her hands together.

"I can't say I'm particularly pleased it's him, but if he makes you happy, then I'm willing to see what he's like. And don't even try to shut us all out again. We're not letting you do that again."

Harry smiled back at her, lifting his head when he heard the door open.

"Harry?" The voice called, followed by the smell of pastries.

"Kitchen."

Draco quickly walked in, wrapped in his old Gryffindor scarf - shut up Potter, it's comfortable - with a bag from Harry's favourite bakery in his hand.

"Oh, Granger. I didn't realise you were here." Draco cast a quick look to Harry, questioning.

"Yeah, Hermione came round to catch up."

"And have a baby throw mushy peas all over the kitchen," Draco added.

Harry looked down, seeing green mush smeared across the table and floor.

"He's even managed to get it on the ceiling," Draco murmured, head tilted to see the distinct green spot amid the cream ceiling.

"Bloody hell, not another one." Harry buried his face in his hands. He'd gone through Teddy getting food stuck on the ceiling for far too long. He wasn't allowing it to happen again.

"I didn't realise you had a key, Malfoy," Hermione says, eyeing up the bag in his hand.

"I don't," he replies, carefully unpacking the bag. "It's a house of Black, so Black blood can always enter. Although I did ask permission."

Harry licks his lips, watching as Draco takes out a box containing a giant creme puff.

"You said these were for lunch, so you better not try eating any." Draco scolded. He picked all the boxes up, moving them into the fridge. "I'll start making the basket when Gra- Hermione has left."

Hermione's name on Draco's tongue sounded weird, but Harry was happy he was trying.

"Basket?"

"Harry's promised me a picnic," Draco beams. "Mother used to make picnics when I was a child. The peacocks always stole my sandwiches."

"We've never taken Rose on a picnic," Hermione murmured, looking down at Hugo. "Perhaps we could meet you?"

"I'd love to have a picnic with you all soon, but not today. Today is a just-us day."

"Okay. Well, we'll have to arrange something soon."

***

"What are you doing here, Ron?" Harry asked, trying to stand up straight. A fourth child flung themselves onto his back, weighing him down.

"We were thinking of putting Rose into a daycare," he answered, nodding down at the girl hugging his leg.

Harry quickly shooed the kids off his back, moving to stand with his old friend.

"I see she dressed herself today."

It was... horrendous. Absolutely, truly horrendous. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, dark purple tights, a neon pink cardigan and-

"I see she couldn't manage matching shoes." Ron bent down to look at her feet, finally seeing one red and one green shoe. "Hey, at least they're the same style."

"Since when did Potter ever know a thing about style?" Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound.

"Jenna, I swear, if you're here to just cause trouble-"

"Trouble?" She asked, using one of the children's stools to place her elbow on his shoulder. "I'm just trying to do my job, Potter. What are you doing, exactly?"

Harry opened his eyes, wondering if there was any way to escape. "This is Ron and his daughter Rose. They might be looking to start here."

Jenna bent down to look at the girl.

"She has very beautiful hair. How does ginger hair curl like that? Kay could never manage it."

"Kay's ginger?"

"Beneath the hair dye. Did you really think her hair was pink, Potter?"

Harry scowled, looking past Jenna. Sophie was in the ball pit, submerged up to her chin. A small group of children were sat on the opposite side of the pit, throwing colourful plastic balls at her head.

"What's the prize?"

"Jen's sherbert." She answered, ducking beneath the balls when one sailed too close to her head.

"Sophie, sweetheart. I love your enthusiasm for entertaining the little demons, but if you give them my sherbert I will make you regret it."

"So," Ron said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, sorry. We don't really have any places open-" She glanced at Harry, studying his features. "But for the sake of improving Potter's sense of fashion, we can squeeze her in."

"I think you need more staff," Maria said as she moved past, a line of children following her. "Everyone to the tables for sandwich time!"

The line started breaking up, moving towards the toys.

"If everyone eats their sandwiches, it will be jelly time!" Jo shouted, grinning as the kids stormed towards the dining area.

"I think we gained one," Sophie said as she climbed out of the ball pit, watching a small girl in a neon cardigan rush towards a table.

"Shi- sorry, she doesn't normally runoff."

Harry put a hand on his arm, stopping him from chasing Rose. "It's good to let them have a little independence. Come on, let's talk."

Ron was still watching Rose, frowning as she clambered into a plastic chair and held her hands out for a plate.

The business meeting happened in the ball pit. Harry was tired of wondering how it began, but Ron seemed to relax. Maria joined them, leaving the lunch scene to Jo and Sophie. She was juggling, explaining how they structure the day around fun learning and building manners.

"How does a ball pit encourage learning?"

"What colour is this?" Jenna asked, holding up a plastic ball.

"Red."

"Well done. How many balls is Maria juggling?"

"Fi-Six. That's cheating, she picked another one up."

"Ron, we help them learn colours and counting with games, read to them before nap time, and the older ones have started doing math."

"We also have a mini climbing wall, just because it's fun."

"Potter still can't reach the top."

Harry scowled at Jenna, who had somehow decided now was the perfect time to paint her nails.

"Are you sure Rose-" Harry tugged at Ron's arm as he tried to stand, forcing him back into the pit.

"Ron, she's eating sandwiches. Jo's going to hand out fruit in a minute, then there'll be jelly. She's fine."

Ron was still frowning, trying to crane his neck to see the little girl.

"Don't panic. If Harry here can stop that godson of his getting all his food stuck on the ceiling, we can make sure there are no major incidents while your kid has lunch. Now," Jenna said, inspecting her newly-blue nails, "when would you want her to start?"

***

"I can't believe this," Draco said, perched on Harry's desk. He was watching Harry, watching Jenna calming down a frantic Ron.

"Yeah, unbelievable." Harry was grinning. Ron was trying to follow Rose with his eyes while Jenna talked to him. Rose, who was wearing a bright blue dress, hair tied back with a matching headband, and trying to piggy-back ride another girl up the climbing wall.

"So this is where you are," Hermione said, somehow sneaking up on Harry. She was on the top step, smiling down at her husband. Baby Hugo was in her arms, gurgling at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm on a paperwork day."

"You're also letting your coffee get cold," Draco called, laughing as Harry turned a startling shade of red.

"Malfoy's here?" Hermione asked, pushing past Harry and stepping into the office. 

Harry wasn't sure what was about to happen, but he was certain he didn't want to be there when it did.

"Morning, Hermione." It still sounded weird. "I was just being a wonderful person, bringing this idiot a lovely, cold coffee."

"If it's that much of a problem, bring me a frappe next time."

"Cold coffee? Intentionally cold coffee? Potter, you are absolutely disgusting." Draco wrinkled his nose, bringing his own drink to his lips.

"Says the man drinking a caramel popcorn monstrosity."

Hermione's eyes were darting between the two, brows furrowed.

"Harry!" A sing-song voice drifted up the stairs, followed by stamping feet and a head covered in very red curls.

"You dyed your hair."

"Yes," Maria agreed, nodding her head. Thick curls bounced over her eyes, then back again. "And I'm going to let my brother put it in a weave this weekend."

"I thought you said you were going to shave it all off?" Draco asked, leaning forwards on Harry's desk to peer at the girl. "You said having hair was too much of a drama."

"I did," she agreed, grinning. Then her eyes locked on Draco's long, unstyled hair and pounced on him. "You should let the kids do your hair! I can send Kay the pictures."

Harry suppressed a laugh, taking a long drink from his coffee to hide a smile. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Can you imagine Malfoy with pigtails?" She asked Harry, tears blossoming in her eyes.

Maria was nodding, giggling at the prospect.

"I could give you a Mathilda braid!"

"Oh no," Draco whispered, eyes begging Harry for help.

"How about we go check on Ron?" Harry asks Hermione, grinning when Draco scowls at him. He quickly grabs Hermione by the arm and escapes while Maria starts running her hands through Draco's hair.

"Don't worry, I'll go back and save him later."

"Or don't. That could be fun."

Harry laughed, wondering if Draco would forgive him if he didn't save him. He wasn't sure, but he knew it would be ugly, painful, and definitely wouldn't follow his master plan of getting Malfoy in his bed. Or maybe he should scale that plan back to just getting him on a second date. A second date that ends in the bedroom.

"Potter, apparently the child has decided to wait for lunch. At eight thirty in the morning."

Harry followed Jenna's gaze, seeing little Rose sat at one of the dining tables, legs swinging as she stared out at the other playing children.

"We'll get her a snack in a little bit," Harry assured, grabbing Ron's arm before he could move for the girl. "We do snacks at ten. She'll get used to the schedule."

"This is a lovely little place," Hermione commented, peering round at the place. "I see you have a staff wanted poster in the window."

"Yeah," Jenna answers, standing a little taller. Shoulders back, head held high, smile dazzling. Her business pose. "We're at full capacity, but if we get someone else in we can look to take on some more kids. The business next door is selling their premises, and if we can secure some new staff, we can go ahead and buy it. Expand the space, combine their outdoor space with ours to make a massive outdoor play area."

"She's got plans," Harry offered, brows furrowing as a group of four-year-olds darted up the stairs towards the office. "Where are you lot going?"

"Braiding!" One boy answered, not bothering to turn around as he barrelled towards the office.

"He's not escaping any time soon," Jenna assured. grinning.

"Sounds like you've got a good setup here," Hermione offered, shushing Hugo as he struggled against her arms.

"Yeah, we're pretty happy with how far we've come. Although I want to start offering services for younger ones. We specify 18 months minimum, but I want to offer space for those younger. Lots of single parents out there who need somewhere to put their kids so they can work."

Hermione was nodding while Ron just stared at her, confused.

"Is it really that big of a problem?"

"Babysitting for children under two can be very expensive, especially in London. I've met people who were charged £500 a week for childcare. A lot of people can't afford that. Since we look after a lot of kids at once, we can afford to keep prices low. Plus we do price planned and annual payment discounts."

"What?"

"If you sign up for a whole year, you get five days a week for the price of three." Harry explained, looking to Hermione for help.

"That's a wonderful idea."

"I don't want to interrupt you, but I think there's going to be a murder if someone doesn't stop the kids." Jo butts in, pointing up towards the office. A string of desert-related curses was slowly getting louder.

"Shit," Harry muttered.

He definitely wasn't getting that date anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have pre-written. Now writing on a week-by-week basis, so might not be able to upload every Thursday like I have been.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
